


My Flaw is my pride

by MySilverBee



Series: My Flaw is my Pride [1]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, F/M, Modern AU, Pride and Prejudice References, Romance, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySilverBee/pseuds/MySilverBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a Pride and Prejudice fan fic. First I would like to thank SubwayWolf for fixing my mistakes and not making me look stupid.<br/>I will try to update on Fridays.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Caught Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Pride and Prejudice fan fic. First I would like to thank SubwayWolf for fixing my mistakes and not making me look stupid.  
> I will try to update on Fridays.

Act I  
Chapter i: Caught Myself  
Darcy was in his hotel room alone. He had been alone for a long time and the longer he was alone the more sure he was in what he was about to do. The feeling that he had been feeling for months was so intense at that moment that he felt he was suffocating. The fact that he felt like he was in boiling water did not help. He took off his bow tie, unbuttoned the first button of his white shirt, and took off his blazer.  
I can’t do this, he thought. He paced around the room for a while longer. He could not find a way out. He could go on and pretend that this feeling was not nagging him, but he did not like that he could put it off anymore. He should have done something from the moment that he felt it, but instead he had ignored it, hoping that it would get better over the months, but it did not, and now it was too late. He would have to face the consequences of his inactions. His mind was made up, and nothing was going to deter him.  
Darcy looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a mess, but it would have to do. He left the room and walked to the elevator.  
“Darcy!” said a voice from behind. He turned and saw his best friend, and best man, Charles Bingley.  
“What’s up? Where are you going?” he asked as he caught up to Darcy.  
“I have to go talk to my dad.”  
“You better hurry, the ceremony is about to begin and it can’t start without the groom.” Charles said giving him a pat on the shoulder.  
Darcy smiled weakly and kept walking to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited a bit for it to come up to his floor. He hoped it was empty, and to his relief it was. He walked in and pressed the button to the sixth floor. His short conversation with Charles shook him slightly, but he knew that he was going to be shocked. This made him have second thoughts, but he was already on his way.  
The elevator door opened and he got out. He walked down the hall to the room where his parents were staying, and knocked on the door.  
“Come in,” a voice on the other side said. Darcy walked in and there he saw his dad in his finest new suit. “What do you think?” his dad said with a smile.  
“You look great, dad.” The words got caught coming out, but Mr. Darcy just thought it was the emotion of the day.  
“Well it’s not everyday your son gets married.” He fixed his tie.  
“Dad…” Darcy hesitated.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Darcy’s dad, starting to feel some concern.  
“I can’t do this,” Darcy said quietly. “I can’t marry her.” He forced himself to look up at his father.  
His father just laughed. “You’re just having cold feet, it’s ok, that’s normal…”  
“No!” Darcy cut him off. “I have been having this feeling from the moment I proposed. I can’t marry her… I just… I don’t love Anne. She is a lovely person, but… It doesn’t…. It never felt right…” Darcy struggled for the right words. “I never wanted to propose… It was just something everyone was telling me I should do. And… And I was stupid. I did, and now…” Darcy trailed off.  
Mr. Darcy looked at his son. “Why didn’t you just break it off then? Why did you let it go this far?”  
“It was just… routine I guess… It was… what everyone expected of us, we had been together for so long and… mom… She wanted this so much…”  
“So what do you want to do, son?” he asked  
“I’m not marrying her… I will give face and call off the wedding… I had to tell you first. I’ll go tell her now…” He looked at his father for a long time.  
His father sat down on the bed, looking down shaking his head. “Your mother won’t be happy. She likes Anne.”  
“I know… And I’m sorry.”  
“I thought you were smarter than this…”  
Darcy looked down at the ground then turned around and left. Darcy went to go find his fiancé and tell her that there would be no wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

Chapter ii  
It had been a month since the cancelled wedding. Darcy had asked Charles if he could stay with him in his apartment. Charles immediately agreed, but when asked why, Darcy did not give a clear answer. Charles asked no more, knowing that if Darcy wanted to talk about it he would.  
“You don’t have to move out, Darcy,” Charles said, standing in the doorway of his guest room.   
“I can’t stay with you forever. I need to find my own place. I have enough money saved up for a deposit now.” Darcy was working in a company as an administrator and though he made good money, he had agreed to pay for the all the wedding expenses. Originally both families were going to help pay for some portion, but in light of what happened Darcy felt that he had to take responsibility. He had a bit saved up for some of the expenses but still had a long ways to go.  
“But you owe a lot of money. Wouldn’t it be better for you to stay here a bit longer?” Charles asked  
“Charles,” said Darcy packing one of his bags. “I can’t stay here any longer, I don’t pay rent or any other kinds of utilities. It’s not fair, and even if I split the rent and utilities with you it would be more expenses. I found a place not too far from here but it is much cheaper and better when it comes to work. Besides, I know you need space. You have Jane, and right now I don’t think I can bare it. Not allowing you to be happy with Jane, even if it is only just around me, would be selfish.”   
Jane was Charles’s girlfriend. They met about a fortnight after the cancelled wedding. It did not take long for Charles to ask her out, and it was like they were meant to be. Seeing them made Darcy feel terrible, not because he missed Anne, but because seeing them was a reminder of how he had spent so much time in an unhappy relationship with a women he did not love, when he could have looked for a happiness like theirs.   
Darcy finished packing his last bag. He looked at Charles. “Don’t worry about me. I can handle myself.” As Darcy walked passed Charles, he patted him on his shoulder, then walked out of the room to the front door and left through it taking what was left of his clothes. Charles hoped that his friend would be alright.


	3. Maddness

Chapter iii Madness  
Darcy’s new apartment was not as nice as Charles’s, but it would do. It was smaller with grey color walls all around. Though he had been living there for almost a month he had did not bother to decorate. The only person who came to visit was Charles, and he was starting to come less and less, and Darcy could not complain, Jane was a fine young girl who was beautiful both inside and out. She has the sweetest temper of anyone he had ever known. Of course Charles would want to be with his happy girlfriend, and not with him.  
Darcy was not his usual self. He was depressed. All Darcy did was work, sleep, and drink. There was at least two bottles of whiskey in his apartment at all times. Charles was worried and had talked to Darcy the few times he saw him, but Darcy said that there was nothing wrong.

“Darcy…” Charles said one night on which he came to visit Darcy’s new apartment. “We really need to talk.”  
Darcy was sitting on the couch in front of a TV, with a glass in hand. Charles had brought a pizza over, knowing that if he didn’t bring something to eat Darcy would do nothing but take drink after drink. Darcy looked up at his friend.   
“Look…” started Charles. “I’m worried. All you do is go to work and then come back here and drink. You don’t do anything anymore. You used to be a part of so many clubs and…”

“I was a part of it because Anne wanted to be. I never got any enjoyment out of it,” Darcy said without looking up. He was a part of many clubs including a book club, church, and a bunch of other volunteer work for different organizations, but had stopped going.  
“Well… join another one. I don’t know just… get out! You need to get out of your house once and awhile.”  
“I do leave my house, every morning.” Darcy said calmly, taking another sip of his drink.  
“I mean besides work. At least… do you know what is on this side of town?”  
“I know where Target and Walmart are, what else do I need to know? Domino’s delivers so I never have to go there.” 

Charles sat down on the couch next to him. “Fitz…” He registered that he had used his nickname from when they were young. “You need to get a life. It has been two months since that day. Pick up the pieces and get a move on. At least check out the neighborhood you live around.”   
Darcy sighed. He looked at his friend. “I will try to get out more,” he responded without a smile.  
“Promise?” Charles asked.  
“What are we, five?” Darcy said  
“Promise me. I don’t want to come back one day and see that you painted the walls with your brains. If you get out you can at least start meeting people, making friends, join something, 

I don’t know. Just something…” He gave his friend a pleading look.  
“I’m not going to kill myself. And if it will appease you, fine… I promise. Do you need me to pinky promise?” Darcy asked holding out his left pinky. He smiled faintly.  
“I trust you.” Charles smiled back. “I got to get going… You still have time to go out. It’s only 6:30 arounding to my watch.”   
“Thanks. Maybe I will.”  
“Do it! Today!” I’ll come by tomorrow to ask what you saw.”  
“Don’t waste your Saturday on me, you have already wasted your Friday evening.”  
“The night is still young.” Charles said pulling on his coat. “We can both still do something productive today. I will stop by tomorrow, okay?” Charles said, one hand on the front door handle.   
Darcy was looked at him and sighed. “Okay,” he replied.  
Charles smiled and left.  
Darcy was in no mood to leave, but knowing that his friend was really worried about him he decided that he should get to know his surroundings. He finished his drink in one gulp, and went to put on his jacket. 

He went downstairs and opened door. He shivered. Fall was just starting to settle in and the leaves were falling off the trees. Darcy looked up and down the street, he decided that he would walk to his right, and immediately started walking left. He did not trust his own decisions anymore, though he could not avoid them.   
Darcy thought he would go find a bar and continue drinking, but as he walked around for a while could not find one that he liked. This started to frustrate him. Surely a city should be filled with bars and at least one had to be quiet, but this was not the case. All Darcy saw were locally-owned restaurants and stores. He found that a lot of places had bars in them, but none of them were the type he wanted. They were filled with people and nowhere to hide. He did not want to be with noisy people seeing them hit on each other and dancing with each other. Darcy was never one for dancing, not that he was bad at it just that he didn’t want to. After a while he thought how foolish it was to try to find a quiet bar on a Friday night. It was the weekend after all.   
Turning the corner thinking he had seen enough to satisfy Charles, he saw the place. It was lit up with silhouettes of women, and all the windows were covered up. He read the neon lights on top of the door that read “Swinging Around.” It was obviously a strip club, but it didn’t look too full and there was bound to be a bar.

He paid the entrance fee and went in. It was reasonably full, though low for a Friday evening. Darcy checked his watch it said 7:23. He found a mildly hidden table in the back and waited for a waitress. She came quickly enough, and he ordered his usual brand of whiskey. She smiled and left. 

Darcy had gone to a strip club before, but it was for a party back in college. A few buddies had took him, but this place was much different. It was pretty subdued and the colors were not the usual flashing lights. The music was not too loud and Darcy prefered it this way. The place was dark with blue and green lights moving around the stage. There was a dancer on stage. She was dressed in a sort of bikini, but nothing was really showing. The men that were in the club were all congregated around the stage. Darcy watched from afar. She was not very pretty and could easily see why this place wasn’t packed. 

The waitress came back with his drink. He drank slowly, watching the dancer. The music was not wild, and she was not very good at dancing to it slowly. Overall, the entertainment was not very appealing. Darcy thought to himself that he would not like to come back. 

Darcy had a bit left of his drink when the the next dancer came on. The pole was taken off and two silks were brought down from the ceiling. It was not something Darcy had seen before, but he really did not care. 

When the song came on, Madness, he was looking at his drink and wondered how the girl was going to dance to such a slow song. He was about to take a sip of his drink when he looked at her, but then slowly put it down. 

She was beautiful. Slim, with brown hair and though he was a bit far from the stage he could see that she had very bright eyes.   
She danced beautifully. It was not the fast pace dancing one would normally see at places like this. It was as if she were floating in the air. Darcy was mesmerized. He had never see someone so graceful. During the climax of the song, she did a beautiful spin in the air, and by the end she landed lightly back on the stage, bowed her head slightly and walked off. 

There was clapping all around, and Darcy himself joined in .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Subway Wolf, for editing my chapters ;)

Chapter iv  
The next day Charles came over, as promised. Darcy told him that he walked the streets, saw around, found a few bars. Charles, concerned, inquired about the bars. Darcy told him the truth. He did not like the bars; they were noisy, and unpleasant. Darcy had already made the decision that he would not tell Charles. It was not that he thought that Charles will disapprove of him going, it’s just that he wanted to keep this place to himself for a bit. A place he could be alone.  
Over the next few days he kept going back to the club. He found out from the waitress, Charlotte, that the place was not a strip club, but more of a dance club. The women, and sometimes men, would get on stage and dance. There was all types of dancing, from pole dancing, to silks, to lyrical. Usually when the club was a bit more full the dances were more upbeat, but Darcy liked it better when it was more empty and slower dances.There was no nudity, but one could pay for a private dance, with certain dancers.  
Darcy did not go back there every day; he did not want Charlotte to know who he was. And the main reason he went was not there some nights. Darcy did not ask for the name of the dancer he saw on his first night; he did not want to gain attention. However, on nights he knew she did not dance he sat around his house thinking about the last dance he saw from her.  
One night she danced with silks, the next she had a hoop, another she danced on stage with another girl, moving slowly around and looking as gracefully as cat moving around. He liked the way she moved. It calmed him. He never sat in the same place the same week, but he always sat in the back, partly in shadow.  
Charles had come around a couple of times when Darcy was out, Darcy had simply said he was keeping his promise of getting out more, which was true. He had learned about some new stores that were closer to his apartment than the Walmart. Charles did not pry too much, because he knew Darcy was a private person, but felt better at the fact that Darcy was smiling a bit more lately.  
About a fortnight from when he first when to Swinging Around, Charles asked him to come to a party.  
“Come on, Darcy! It will be fun,” Charles said. Darcy was on the computer doing some last-minute adjustments to a budget he had to supervise.  
“I don’t want to go. Besides, I have to finish this,” Darcy replied not looking up. The truth was that Darcy wanted to go see if his favorite dancer was at the club tonight.  
“Oh, you can take a break. Besides, it’s just a house party, nothing too wild.” Charles was becoming concerned. He had not seen Darcy properly for the last two weeks. Darcy went from never leaving the apartments to never being home, and Charles was really missing his company.  
“Look, Darcy. Jane thinks you don’t like her…” Charles started.  
“I don’t dislike her, it has nothing to do with her,” Darcy said looking at his friend.  
“I know,” Charles said quickly. “But I haven’t told her about Anne, of course, and she says she doesn’t want me to lose my friend.” He gave Darcy a wry smile. Darcy sighed and shut down his laptop.  
“Fine. I’ll go,” Darcy said begrudgingly. Charles was his friend, of course; he wanted to be there for him and his girlfriend. As he put on his coat he thought that he could see the dancer another night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. But it is longer. Thank you so much to Subway Wolf for editing my story. :)

The party was an engagement party in honor of one of Jane’s friends. Neither Darcy nor Charles knew anything about the lady or gentleman who were to be married. Charles and Jane were arm-in-arm talking softly in the elevator up to the apartment.   
Darcy was slightly behind hiding in his coat. He felt uncomfortable, he didn’t want Jane to feel unwanted by himself, but seeing them so happy made Darcy feel bad. It wasn’t Jane, she was a great person and he had talked to her one on one and had a good time. It was just seeing happy couples that made him feel uncomfortable, it was a constant reminder of something he never had. But feeling like he should talk to Jane, to make her feel more wanted, asked, “So this girl is a family friend?”

“Yes,” Jane replied turning back to look at him. “Her name is Charlotte Lucas.”  
“Is any of your family here?” Darcy asked.  
“Yes, my sister,” she said. “My parents and three youngest sister could not come.”

At that time the elevator opened and the party stepped out. As they walked down the hall Charles said, “You’ll like her. She is a most lively person.”   
They stopped in front of door 62. Jane rang the doorbell and knocked on the door. It opened and to Darcy’s surprised she was the waitress from Swinging Around. As Jane and Charlotte hugged Darcy started to step away. He didn’t want Charlotte to recognize him

Charles turned to him and said, “Come on, Darcy.” He pulled Darcy forward. Jane introduced Charles first, then introduced Darcy.   
Charlotte thought Darcy looked familiar, but not able to identify from when said nothing about it, and greeted them both with a polite smile. They all entered and as Jane asked Charlotte if her sister was there, Charles gave Darcy a smile. “Come on, it won’t be that bad. We can leave early if you want. Just do me one favor, don’t drink too much.”  
“Don’t worry I won’t.” Darcy thought that drinks might make Charlotte say something about him. Jane moved through the party to see her sister, and Darcy and Charles followed.   
Charles and Darcy were arguing what time was the earliest they could leave then Jane said, “Charles, you have met my sister before. Darcy this is my sister, Elizabeth.”

Darcy turned to look at Elizabeth, who was sitting on the a little window bay with a glass in hand. Darcy recognized her and was startled to see that is was the girl that he had gone back to see dance at the dance club. She smiled at him. “Hello, Darcy, please call me Eliza, I really prefer it.”  
Recovering himself, he inclined his head slightly and managed a small smile, saying, “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Eliza.”  
“You are Charles’s friend?”  
“Indeed, I am.” Darcy replied  
“Your friend, Charles, is good judge of character, seeing as he has chosen the most beautiful girl in the country to date, so you must also be a good character for him to befriend you.” Eliza said.  
“Eliza!” Jane said, a bit embarrassed at the compliment.  
“What, I speak nothing but the truth. I have never met anyone so handsome, and with such a good temper, as you in all my life.”  
“As an unbiased party I can account that your sister is all that you say, but for my account in my character, it is better that you do not judge based on the opinion of my friend, for we have been friends for as long as I can remember and can say that he is very bias when it comes to me.” Darcy said.

Eliza smiled and said “You are very right, your friend would be bias. Therefore it would, I suppose, be better for me to gather your likeness now while I have the chance. I believe that we will be seeing much more of each other in the years to come, if happy fortune comes to this couple in the form of marriage.”  
“Eliza! Let us not talk about things that are not yet plans. It is Charlotte’s night tonight.” Jane exclaimed.  
“I suppose you are right.” Eliza said, taking a sip of her drink.  
“What are you drinking” Darcy asked. He did not want to sink into silence. He had the opportunity to get to know that girl which he had been fascinated by, and was not going to give it up.

“Apple juice. I prefer sweet things. I know there is champagne and wine, but my dear friend Charlotte knows me so well, that she had apple juice for me. What will you be drinking, Mr. Darcy?” she asked, smiling playfully.  
“For the time being nothing, but perhaps later I will ask you, if you do not mind, me pouring me some of your apple juice.”  
“No, I do not mind. Please, have a seat, all of you.”  
“Oh no, I have to go find Charlotte again, she asked me if I could help out with some things for the wedding.”  
“You are too kind.” Eliza replied. Jane smiled and turned to go find Charlotte again. Charles watched Jane leave, something that Eliza noticed.  
“You should go with her, I am sure your friend does not mind you going. I am sure I can keep his attention while you are gone.”  
Charles looked at Darcy, reluctant to leave him alone, but Darcy gave him a smile and said,   
“It is alright. You are wasting your time here with me.” Charles smiled back and when to look for Jane.  
“Well, Mr. Darcy, would you care to sit down?” Eliza said gesturing to the seat next to her on the bay window.  
“Thank you,” Darcy said. “Might I ask why you sat in the back by the window?”

Eliza smiled and took a sip of her drink. “Charlotte is my closest friend, we have been friends since we were young. But truthfully, I think she is very foolish marrying such a man, and to not ruin the party, but being here to support her, I am here in the back, as to not ruin anything.”  
“You do not like her fiance, but you wish to support her decision?” Darcy asked puzzled.  
“Yes, you see her fiance is a man by the name of Mr. Collins. He is a preacher, but he is one of the silliest men I have ever met, and thus I had to refuse his proposal when it was directed towards myself.” Eliza took another sip of her drink. 

Darcy was too stunned to say anything so he stayed silent.  
“Of course, Charlotte knows this. But a short time after she came to me telling me that they were engaged to be married. I am not jealous, I merely can not believe Charlotte would agree to such a man, but it is her life, and she chose him with her eyes open, and so as a friend I am here for her.”

“You are a very good friend,” Darcy replied.  
“I am no more than what a friend ought to be, Mr. Darcy.”  
“Why do you call me Mr. Darcy?”  
“Well, it can hardly be your first name, and so it should be said Mr. Darcy, should it not?” Eliza asked.  
“It is indeed my last name, but there is no need to call me Mister.”   
“Very well, then, Darcy.” She emphasized the name. “I told you a bit about me, now it is your turn, tell me a bit about you.”  
“There is much that I do. I am an accountant.”  
“But there must be more you do,” Eliza pressed.  
“Not really. I work, walk around town, and stay at home and read.”  
“I like reading. What sort of books do you read?”  
“Classics mostly, Moby Dick, Crime and Punishment, and Hamlet.”  
“I like classics, but why so many dark books? I like for example, Pygmalion, Little women, and Emma. You do not like romances.”  
“No, I… I went through a breakup about two months ago. We were engaged.”   
“Oh, I am sorry… Would you care to talk about it, or would you rather not?”  
“I’d rather not.”  
“Very well, I suppose it it my turn to tell something about me. I am a writer, well trying to be. I am writing a book, but I am having trouble where the story is going to go.”  
“Is that where you get your living from?” Darcy asked a bit confused.  
“No, I dance.” She replied. “I do not work at a strip club, nor any type of sex place. It is merely a dance club. I am a very good dancer.”  
“May I be frank.” said Darcy. “I have seen you dance before. At the club called Swinging Around.”  
“Oh, that is not far you already knew that about me.” She smiled slyly.   
“You dance exceedingly well,” Darcy said.   
“Thank you,” Eliza said. “Next time you go, come to the front where I can see you.”  
“I do not like to be around many people.”  
“You are now.”  
“I do this for my friend.”  
“You are a good friend.” Eliza went to take another drink, but found that her cup was empty.  
“Here,” Darcy said extending his hand. “I will go refill it.”   
“Thank you.” Eliza said, handing him her cup.

Darcy went to a table with drinks and cups on one side of the room. He pick up another cup and fill both, Eliza’s and his, cups with apple juice. When he finish filling the cups he felt a pat on the back. Darcy turned and saw Charles.  
“I’m sorry for leaving you. We can leave in a little bit, if you want.”  
“No it is all right. I have to give this drink to Eliza.”  
“You like her?” Asked Charles, trying to conceal his excitement.  
“Yes, she is amiable. “ Darcy said. “We are having a good conversation.”  
“Good. Perhaps we could all get together every once and awhile.”  
“Yes, that would be good, but if you do not mind. I have to give this back to Eliza.”  
Charles smiled and turned to look for Jane again. He did not suspect any of Darcy’s feelings. Darcy watched him go, then walked back to Eliza. When he could see her again, he found her talking to a man. As he approached she looked at him and said,  
“Ah, Darcy,” Eliza said. “This is the soon-to-be groom,.”  
“Hello,” said Mr. Collins extending his hand. “I am William Collins.”  
“Darcy,” He said as he took Mr. Collins’s hand. “I hope you are enjoying our little celebration. Though I expected it to be good, I never expected it to be this good. But many things in life I find turn out that way.” He glanced at Eliza. She knew he was alluding to her refusal, but smiled anyways. Darcy, noticing, handed Eliza back her drink.  
“Apple juice. Sorry for the wait; Charles found me,” Darcy said sitting down again.  
“Thank you, it is very gentlemanly like of you to do so.”  
“About your writing - is this your first story?”  
“No, I don’t know what number it is, but it is the first I am trying to publish.”  
“Will you tell me about it?” Darcy asked.  
“No, I do not want to ruin the ending, if it does get published,” she replied. William, having no part of this conversation, nor understanding of it, smiled and left. “You saved me.” Eliza said as soon as he was gone.  
“It was not my intention, I really did want to know more about your writings.” Darcy said frankly.  
“Even so, I still thank you. I will be pleased to tell you of other stories I have. If you do not mind it.”   
“Indeed, I do not.”

Eliza and Darcy spent the rest of the night there talking about her stories, and of ways to improve them. Eliza was happy that she did have some fun at the party, and was glad she met Darcy. From what Jane had told her, she had thought that he was going to be disagreeable. For she thought that Darcy did not like her sister, but she found that is was probably the fact that he did not like to be the third wheel that he did not act more warmly towards her. 

Darcy was very happy he came. He got to actually met that girl which his caught his attention for the last week, and she was more than he could have hoped for. She talked easily and there was nothing awkward in their interactions. When the party was over, Eliza gave Darcy her phone number, and he inturn gave her his. Charles and Darcy left together, since Eliza and Jane were going to help Charlotte clean up and then were to spend the night with her.   
Leaving, Darcy thought to himself that this was the first time he had felt more like himself, since his wedding day.


End file.
